


Cherry

by harry_stiles



Series: Flavours [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 21 year old Harry, Childhood Friends, Cutesy, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Snow, Love, One Direction Imagine, Romance, harry styles imagine, more utter nonsense!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_stiles/pseuds/harry_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's got a confession he needs to make before the clock strikes midnight on his 21st birthday.</p><p>Lots of fluff and lots of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Latest installment in the Flavours series. This has to be one of my personal favorites as well! It's a bit out of season since this was written back in the winter months but it's still enjoyable. Have fun reading!!

                He looked over his shoulder at you, his cherry colored lips curling into a beautiful smile. It was as if Harry was hand sculpted by God Himself, His fingers molding his kissable lips, sculpting out his perfect jawline to only move down to fleck several dark spots and moles along the soft, smooth skin of his neck, dipping down even lower to create the valleys of his collarbones. If he wasn't in One Direction, it was most certain he'd be a model with those looks.

                "Y/N?" Harry called your name softly, still smiling. "Why are you looking at me like that? We're going to be late to the party!"

                "Isn't it ok to be fashionably late?" You caught up with him, reaching out to take hold of your best friend's large hand.

                He chuckled a bit, looking down at your hands before intertwining your fingers with his. "Fashionably late. Not extremely late.” He reached up with his free hand, to ruffle your hair. “What am I going to do with you…”

                “More like, what am _I_ going to do with _you_?” You reached up to fix your hair but Harry was already putting it back in place to best he could. That’s when you noticed a massive snowflake land on his nose tip, making you laugh when he crossed his eyes to look at it before it instantly melted from his body heat.

                He uncrossed his eyes, making a weird but yet funny face at you as he asked, "What's so funny?"

                "Just you being you Harry." You smiled up at him, finding yourself drawn to his beautiful green eyes, slightly flecked with the most vibrant shade of yellow around the pupil, tiny less noticeable shades of light blue speckled throughout the iris. He blinked his eyes slowly, making you realize he had been staring into your eyes as well all this time.

                "Y/N...? Have you always been this cute?"

                "What?" You must have looked at him funny because he chuckled to himself, shaking his head. To end the awkward silence he leaned in closer, his soft lips meeting yours in a matter of seconds.

                Frozen with shock, you couldn't believe your best friend of 5 years was kissing you in the middle of the snowy avenue. It only took a few moments for you to kiss him back, wrapping your arms around his neck as he placed his hands on your waist. You expected it to be a simple, chaste kiss, but you could feel every emotion behind it. It was nothing like the previous kisses you had had before with boyfriends, not even counting that sloppy first kiss your first boyfriend had given you. Harry was an expert, moving his hands from your hips then up to your cheeks.

                He pulled away afterwards, leaving you absolutely breathless as he pressed his forehead against yours.

                "Would you like to explain?" You asked, trying to get your breath back.

                "Do you know how long we've been knowing each other?"

                "5... years?" You looked up into his eyes in question. What was he getting at?

                "Those 5 years I've always liked you Y/N. I always loved you... Always." He took your hand in his again, looking down as he rubbed his thumb over the top of your hand. "We've always played these games... always like we were dating almost." He laughed a little to himself, but behind that laugh you could tell he was hurting. "I always wanted that to be real. But we were just friends..."

                "Harry..." you said in a quiet voice, not knowing how to take this. You had always kind of had a crush on him on and off, but always pushed your feelings aside. He was already surrounded by beautiful, rich women. It was ludicrous to even think Harry would want to date you, his childhood friend. "Why didn't you say anything? Until now?"

                "I'm turning 21, Y/N. I'll be legal drinking age in America... I'm a grown man, I've passed through so many life stages, I have the greatest friends, I'm one of the richest and youngest men in the world." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I have all those things but... I don't have what's most important to me. I don't have... you... I don't have you in my heart."

                It was a lot to take in, maybe too much for you but you nodded after a while. "Can I be honest right now? I... always liked you too Harry. But I thought you wanted those other women, those tall models with the long flowing hair, and millions of dollars like you."

                "I don't want that." Harry looked slightly offended, but then he started to smile again. "I just want _you_.” You smiled back at him as he whispered, “So, we’re mutual?”

                “Yeah.” You pressed your lips against his again, wanting more than anything to just be kissed, held, touched, anything by him.

                He laughed into the kiss, completely picking you up off the ground. You were sure he was going to drop you, but he put you down as soon as the kiss was over. You honestly felt like you were on cloud nine, but a sudden blast of cold, snowy air snapped you both out of your happiness.

                “… The party…” Harry suddenly said, pushing his black coat sleeve back to look down at his watch. He cringed, making a pouty face at you. “We’re gonna be _soooo_ late.”

                “It was worth it though.” You took his hand in yours again, walking back down the street again with him. “They’ll understand.”

                “Fashionably late…” Harry muttered your words from earlier. “We have so much explaining to do.”

                You laughed quietly, knowing everyone else probably already had an idea of what happened. This day couldn’t get any better, and now you’d get to spend the entire night with your favorite person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was completely unexpected. I was just fooling around in an editing app and this happened. Mix my Harry moods, with love songs, and this is what you get. Hope you guys liked reading it as much as I enjoy getting soppy over Harry!


End file.
